Deadly sins in a silent place
by Ayaka Kanazuki
Summary: This town in all its inequities is called Silent Hill. This place, the place of pure evil really did seem like hell on earth. Hallie was just a normal journalist ready for a big story to cover but what she wasn't ready for was the biggest surprise of her life and it all was two little words: Silent Hill!
1. prologue

The tap of the piano is what I hear but it's not a beautiful sound it's pained and broken like an old record forever stuck in the past, never leaving the memories that hurt so much. A town is where I am one with a horrible memory it's a place of treacherous s plaque a town of silence, of fires, of torture, a final resting place for the wicked. This town in all its inequities is called Silent Hill. This place, the place of pure evil really did seem like hell on earth.


	2. Just the begining

I was driving around looking for the town my boss said that I had to go to for a story but I couldn't find it, not anywhere, not on a map or GPS. Since I'm a journalist this should be relatively easy but apparently it wasn't. Luck was not on my side as I drove on because it started raining and then the next thing I knew it was pouring down so hard I could barely see the road. I sighed and saw a cheap, run down looking motel on the side of the road and decided to stay there for the night since it didn't seem like the rain was going to let up anytime soon. I walked into the motel and saw an old lady probably in her late 70's behind the counter; "Oh a customer! We don't get too many of those these days, so what do you need dearie?" she asked me "um yes I would like a room for the night please" I said smiling at her. The lady handed me a key that had the number 7 on it "just go up the stairs right there and your room should be on the left, its number 7, goodnight!" she said while pointing to the stairs. "Thank you goodnight" I said while walking up the stairs; once I was upstairs I found the room quite easily but the number on the door was quite odd it was a light blue color and seemed to be very calming. I shrugged off the odd color and walked into the room and turned on the lights, I looked around in awe. _'for a cheap, small motel this room is pretty fancy' _I thought taking in the light blue pillows and bed spread and the full-length mirror that held sparkling red rubies in it and swirls of amethyst in parts of the wood. I looked in the mirror and saw how tired I was from driving and decided I should go to bed, I pulled back the covers of the bed after turning the lights off and fell into a peaceful sleep or so I thought.


	3. Danger and a safe haven

A loud crash awoke me in the middle of the night; I rubbed my eyes groggily and looked around _'what's going on?' _I thought. I heard another crash and got up from my bed going to the door to see what was causing the noise. I tried opening the door but it wouldn't open; my eyes widened and I pulled the door more trying to open. I heard laughter from behind me and turned to see a man and a woman by the mirror and a woman lying on the bed. The man had hair as black as the night and his eyes were a crimson red color, he also had on a red vest with a dress shirt and some pants overall he would be what people would call 'Hot'. The woman beside him had long blonde hair and blue eyes; she also had on a shimmering purple ball gown and a small mirror and kept looking at herself in it smiling a very prideful smile. The last one, the woman on the bed had short brown hair and forest green eyes; she wore a short light blue summer dress. I stared at all of them in surprise "w-who are you? And how did you get in here?" the man smirked and said in a silky voice that was to die for "I'm lust" the girl beside him looked away from her mirror for an instant and said "I'm Vanity" the girl on the bed turned lazily over, sighed and said "I'm Sloth." "Now that introductions are over with, let's get done to business" "wha-"I started to say but then they started advancing on me. I yelped, my eyes widening in sheer panic; I ran to the door trying to open it again with no luck. I started kicking the door, putting more and more weight into it until finally I heard a cracking sound and the door fell down off of its hinges. I ran as fast as my legs could take me down the stairs, not daring to look back. I made it down the stairs and saw something that made me freeze; the little old lady was dead on the ground her stomach slashed open as if something had torn her apart, her flesh caked with blood and bruises. I gasped horrified at the sight that was in front of me, chocking down a sob that wanted to escape my lips. Suddenly the room changed before me, no longer were there dry-wall walls, or pretty pictures hanging on the walls. Now the room looked like something straight out of a horror film, the walls were covered in blood and the paint was peeling off revealing rust and pipes. I took a step back frightened, then heard the insane laughter of those three that were chasing me. They staggered down the stairs showing me something I wasn't prepared for. Their faces and appearance changed, now lust and vanity had blood seeping from their eyes as if they were crying tears. Their faces were pale and they were deformed their limbs popped in and out of their joints and their clothes were torn and ragged. Sloth's dress was torn and bloody and her face had scratches and cuts all over it as well as her arms and legs; her eyes or rather were they used to be were black, she smiled a crooked grimy smile as her eyeless lids stared back at me. I screamed and tried opening the door to get out; luckily the door opened and I ran to my car and got in starting the car and driving away from that insanity. I drove on for a while trying to catch my breath and get the images out of my head. _'Where am I?' _I thought just wanting to find the stupid location that my boss told me about. The road around me became foggy and I couldn't see a single thing; I drove around trying to find my way when I saw a sign up ahead. I drove up by the sign and saw it said "Silent Hill" _'hmm I bet the people in this town could help me find my way' _I thought as I drove into town.


	4. you aren't as alone as you think you are

I drove into town barely seeing anything because of the fog. I made it into a town and was about to drive to a gas station to ask for directions but my car stalled. "Shoot!" I said as I tried to get my car to start. I got out of my white 1998 mustang and lifted the hood looking inside. There was no smoke coming out and everything looked in place "hmm that's weird, everything looks fine" I muttered in confusion. The wind started to pick up and it sounded like someone was whispering. "Hallie, Hallie, come here, follow my voice" my eyes widened. _'W-What was that v-voice and how did it know my n-name?' _I thought shivering as it became cold outside. I wrapped my arms around myself trying to warm myself up as I walked deeper into town trying to find someone to help me with my car.

As I walked on I looked around seeing absolutely no one, the town looked desolate. _'Is this a ghost town or something' _I thought wondering where everyone was. An alarm suddenly went off making my eyes widen. I looked around ferociously; scared of what the alarm was for I ran as fast as I could into the nearest building which happened to be an old dinner. I ran past some booths and tables till the very last one. I ducked under the table, crouching down and trying to slow down my breathing. There was no sound except the everlasting silence; I looked up and saw something that made me gasp. Above me was a centipede but it had a human head. I screamed running out from under the booth. The centipede crawled out and grew bigger. It looked at me and opened its mouth and I saw razor sharp teeth; slime dripped off of its teeth and it growled at me. I whimpered and ran all the way towards the door. I grabbed the door but was yanked back by the centipede. I screamed and started kicking it. My hands scraped the ground harshly; a knife touched my hand and I grabbed it. I somehow turned around, facing the monster; it dragged me closer to it and when I was close to being eaten I thrusted the knife deep into its jugular. Black liquid which I assumed was its blood sprayed all over me. I shuddered as I saw the thing shrivel up on the ground. I stood up shaking and breathed deeply; I walked towards the dinner's door and opened it with nothing hindering me.

I walked outside and immediately gasped. The street was cracked and cars were flipped over as if a gigantic earthquake had gone through the town. _'W-What happened?' _I thought but soon turned around when I heard the sound of feet shuffling on the road. What I saw terrified me more than the centipede. The thing had the shape of a human being but it was deformed and all skin. It had no mouth, no nose, and not even any eyes; it also had its arms wrapped around itself like a straightjacket. I screamed and ran away, scared out of mind. I looked around as I ran and saw tons of monsters. My breathing became ragged as I desperately looked for a place to hide as the creatures chased after me. I spotted a huge building and ran into it; I shut the door and slid down it panting heavily.

I looked around and saw a counter, some seats, and wheel chairs. On the walls were some instructions for patients and posters describing different diseases. _'Great I'm in an old, abandoned hospital_, Of course!' I looked back at the door and made sure it was secure before deciding to put as much distance as possible between me and those creatures. I walked up stairs careful not to step on any loose boards that could crumble away and cause me to fall. I looked around at all the old and dusty rooms. I felt drawn to one in particular, almost as if an invisible force was pulling me to it. I saw a bed with curtains all around it but they seemed to be singed. I carefully pulled back the flap of the curtain and saw a horribly burned bed and a ripped and scorched stuffed bear in the bed lying in pieces.

A clacking and scraping sound could suddenly be heard; my brown eyes widened and my breath accelerated. _'I've got to hide!' _I thought as I frantically looked around searching for a place to hide. There was a cabinet big enough to hide a human, in the corner of the room. I hastily ran into the cabinet and held my breath as the sound of scraping and footsteps became louder. Suddenly there was silence; there was no clacking, no scraping, and no footsteps, only silence. I hesitantly opened the door just a crack and peeked out. Before me was a man with a humongous blade; the only clothing he wore was a garment around the lower part of his body and in the place where his head should be was a huge pyramid. My hands covered my mouth as I saw it look like it was searching for something. He turned towards me and stalked towards the cabinet I was currently hiding in. _'Go away! Go away! Please just go away!' _I thought desperately as the man was about to reach the cabinet. I closed my eyes wishing this was just a horrible nightmare that I would wake up from. The doors to my safe haven were retched open and I saw death leering in my face.

I squeaked, utterly petrified and leaped up starting to sprint like hell hath had no fiery. I passed many rooms, some of the doors were closed and some were open; I ran until I was pulled back into a room. The door shut and I felt an arm tightly wrapped around my waist and a gloved hand clamped onto my mouth. I was about to scream when my captor whispered into my ear "don't scream!" I shivered internally and was soon pushed further back into the pitch black room. The clanging could be heard again and I started thrashing about, trying to get out of my kidnapper's (who I had determined was a man by his voice) grip. He held me tighter until we heard the sounds of the footsteps and scratching grow softer and eventually disappear.

His grip loosened; I turned around bringing my cellphone out and turned it on for some much needed light. The man before me had strawberry blonde hair and striking olive green eyes. "Why did you do that to me?" I angrily asked about to slap him but he caught my wrist before I could. "You're welcome!" "What!" "If I hadn't done that then he would have killed you!" "w-who was that?" I asked "That is what I call pyramid head." "Don't worry I won't hurt you" he said smiling probably because I was trembling. "My names Daniel, what's your name?" "I'm Hallie" I said. "W-Where are we? What is this place?" Daniel snorted and said "well I like to think of this place as hell, but we're in a town called silent hill"


	5. Normalcy is only short lived

"Silent Hill, but, but how can this be Silent Hill!" "I don't know" Daniel said shrugging his shoulders. "I've been here for a while now; I'm a private detective and was called out here for a case, that was five months ago" "and you've been here all that time?" I asked astonished "yeah somehow!" my heart strings pulled at the thought of Daniel surviving here all that time.

"We can rest here for a while but we need to go somewhere safer" I nodded, definitely not wanting to see any of those monsters again. Daniel slid down the wall and sat down; I joined him as well. "So how did you get here?" Daniel asked "I'm a journalist and my boss had a story for me to cover. I got lost and came here for directions but that obviously didn't turn out well."

After a while Daniel stood up and pulled me up gently. "Come on, we've got to move on to a safer place" "yeah ok." We walked down the stairs avoiding the broken boards. We made it down the stairs and out of the hospital and slowly walked down the silent streets. Luckily we didn't see any creatures on the way. "See that house straight ahead" Daniel said pointing to a little one story house down the street. "Yeah?" "That's my home, we'll be safe there" "alright lets go then" I said. Daniel smiled at me, taking my hand and running towards the house.

We made it to the house and slammed the door shut. Daniel fastened several locks and then sighed in relief. "Come on, let's get you something to eat, I'm sure you're hungry" Daniel said and lead me into a somewhat clean kitchen. "Sorry that it's a little dirty, there isn't really any cleaning supplies left here" Daniel said while opening the fridge. He closed the fridge taking out two beers and two peperoni sandwiches "care for a beer?" "Yes, please!" I replied and Daniel placed the beer on the table in front of me. I gladly gulped the beer down, feeling the slight burn go down my throat, making me forget everything that has happened. We sat at the kitchen island eating the sandwiches and talking about things that have nothing to do with Silent Hill.

I yawned feeling sleep come upon me. "Tired?" Daniel asked I nodded. "Well it is eleven o'clock" Daniel said looking at a digital clock on the table. "I guess we should get to bed" "there's a guest bedroom down that hall and to the left, if you need anything my rooms right across from yours" "good night" Daniel said as we reached the rooms "good night" I said with a tired smile and the walked in the room and into bed practically falling asleep as my head hut the pillow.

I woke up groggily and rubbed my eyes trying to get the sleep out. Walking out of my room and into the kitchen I saw Daniel at the kitchen island with a bowl and eating something from it. "Good morning" I sleepily called out to Daniel "good morning" Daniel said pouring me a bowl of cereal. I sat down taking the cereal and eating the sweet crunchy breakfast. "So is there any way of getting out of here?" I asked hoping I would be able to get out of this dammed place. "No, not that I know of" I frowned "you saw the broken roads, cracked right in two right?" "Yeah I did, hey wait come to think of it, I haven't seen any more of the beasts" I said while looking out the medium sized window in the kitchen. "Yeah, it's weird but those creatures and phenomenon's here only come out at certain times, usually when the alarm goes off." "So are we safe right now?" "Well relatively speaking yes, but we're never really safe; remember we're in their territory, so they could come for us whenever they want to." I shivered at the thought of those brutes coming and ripping my flesh apart. Warm arms suddenly wrapped around me in a comforting hug "hey, it's ok. We'll get through this together, I'm sure if we can work together we can find a way out!" "Y-Yeah, I-I guess you're right."

"Oh, do you know what that bed that was burned in the hospital was about?" I asked curious as to what I had found. "Burned bed? What are you talking about?" "There was a charred bed in the hospital; it had flaps covering it, and also a singed teddy bear that was all cut up and pieces of stuffing peeking out of it." Daniel shook his head "in all the time I've been here I've never seen such a bed in any of the hospital rooms." "That's weird!" "Show me where you saw this bed" "WHAT! But-But what if those monsters come back again!?" "We'll be fine! Besides if any of them come back we'll just fight them" "alright then let's go" but just then the lights began to flicker then turn off and a loud disturbing growl resonated throughout the room.


End file.
